A Unicorn In New York?
by mulzypops
Summary: How could Dez's movie bring Austin and Ally together? Well you're just going to have to see when Dez's movie makes Austin and Ally's characters fall in love with each other! And is Trish upset about playing the villain? Auslly and possible Trez.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place post-Tunes & Trials. This has nothing to do with my other Austin and Ally one-shot (which I personally think my one-shot stinks, I should have never posted it, oh well)**

**A very long story about how a fantasy romance movie directed by Dez, causes Austin and Ally to be together. I was planning that Trish should play the voice of our special guest in Dez's movie, but I've decided against it since Dez kinda well has a love/hate with Trish (more hate than love, but I still ship Trez)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plotline.**

"Hey guys!" Dez said. He was meeting up with his mean crush/frenemy Trish and his two lovebird besties Austin and Ally.

"Hey Dez." Austin and Ally said at the same time.

"What's up?" Trish said.

"I've decided to direct the #1 movie in the world! Well I hope it becomes #1...anyways it's a fantasy romance story starring my two besties Austin and Ally. Austin and Ally are playing residents in New York City and they are best friends in their school. But one night, during their sleepover, a unicorn comes to New York City and they must protect it and help her find its way home. After Trish, who will play the antagonist Marissa, captures the unicorn to gain popularity, Ally's character, which I have decided to name Selena Rae becomes sad and Austin's character Jackson "Jack" Farrows falls for her. Jack comforts Selena and Jack promises that he will get her unicorn back. Eventually there is a fight scene between Jack and Marissa, and Jack wins. Selena is so happy that she kisses Jack on the lips and confesses her feelings for him (which have been there forever without anyone knowing). The movie ends with Jack and Selena on their first date."

"Can't you find someone else to play our characters?" Austin, Ally, and Trish said at the same time.

"I don't want to be the antagonist!" Trish said.

"I don't want to be in love with Ally! It just hurts so bad because I don't want to ruin our friendship." Austin said.

"I feel the same way." Ally said.

"Oh come on! Even a fool like me knows that Austin and Ally are in love with each other, and if Trish ever found a real unicorn she would take advantage of it." Dez said, not realizing he called himself a fool.

"True." they said at the same time again.

"So you guys will do it?"

"Of course! Mainly because we feel sorry for you being a fool." Trish said meanly.

"Hey!" Dez yelled angrily.

"You said you were a fool yourself." Ally pointed out.

Dez then started running around the mall while slapping and punching himself. Austin ran after him so he could stop hurting himself.

**So there's the first chapter. From the second chapter to the second-to-last chapter, the names will be changed and Dez will only say "AND CUT!" in the story. Who should be the voice of the unicorn in the story?**

**(A): Zendaya**

**(B): G. Hannelius**

**(C): Bella Thorne**

**(D): Mia Talerico**

**(E): Bridget Mendler**

**(F): Franchesca Capaldi (I think that's how you say her name)**

**(G): Other**

**The one with the most votes wins!**

**Also I'm planning for a Ty/Deuce/Tinka love triangle story (Shake It Up; SIU), two Dog with a Blog stories (don't judge), and a Gravity Falls DCOM (again, don't judge). Oh yes, and I'm co-writing an SIU story with midnightsuntellsastory, as well as planning to resume work on my Geronimo Stilton fanfiction (for the third time, don't judge).**

**Mulzypops out!**


	2. Movie Chapter 1: It All Begins

**OK so here's the latest news. Midnightsuntellsastory PM'd me yesterday and decided to stay. :D I'm so happy! :D But she told me she's not going to be around often, she started school. As did I. :)**

**Three new stories coming up soon (Deuce or Logan?), (A Dog? In A Race?), and my Gravity Falls D-COM (Dipper's Gone), then a new chapter of SIURFR!**

Scene 1, Take 132. Action!

Selena's POV

"Hey." Jackson, or Jack as we call him, said to me.

"Hey." I said kinda depressed.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked me. I had a gigantic crush on him but I could never tell him. The school bully Marissa likes him.

"Well someone's been stealing the chocolate ice cream from my apartment and I'm afraid that it's an aspiring burglar." I told him.

"Oh come in. It's just ice cream it's not like your favorite jewelry is missing." Jack said.

"You're right." I said. Man I loved him, and his blond messy hair, and his nice personality and smile. SNAP OUT OF IT BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING OUT LOUD! I mentally yelled at myself.

Jack and I left for classes. In New York, schools are totally different than the rest of the United States. My school, Liberty Central School, goes from grades 4 to 11, and they offer recess for those in grades 4-9. And recess time is cut in half in 10th grade. In 11th you don't get it at all.

It was almost recess time, so I grabbed my jacket and scarf and went outside. What! It's cold in New York!

AND CUT!

"Awesome work Ally. By the way, you did look very beautiful in that scene." Austin said.

Ally blushed.

"Dez is right, it is true love." Trish said.

"Oh please Trish." Ally said.


End file.
